American idiot
by Ms. Brightside D
Summary: Kyo, Yuki and Tohru were walking home from school one day...When wild Ichigo and Rukia appeared! Fate has brought these four together...Why? READ AND FIND OUT! DUN DUN DUUUUUN!
1. Chapter 1

HELLLOOOO! This is my first 's get started! WHOOOOOOOO! And yes, the title is based off the Green Day song. Chapter 1 is a TPOV (Tohru POV).  
American Idiot  
Chapter 1  
Hi there! I'm Tohru Honda. I live in a house with Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki. They hold a supernatural secret that when the opposite sex hugs them, they transform into an animal of the Zodiac. Shigure is the dog, Kyo is the cat, and Yuki is the rat. Kyo and Yuki don't get along very well, though. It'd be nice if they did, but i don't want to change them.  
I walked home with Yuki and Kyo both by my side because Shigure is always warning me about perverts out here at night, and they are always looking out for me, which i find sweet. We were silent until Kyo broke it. "Do you hear something?" He asked with his eyebrows narrowed down. "Stupid cat, it is probably just a rabbit." Yuki said, not very worried at all. I can see why, though. Yuki is very strong, he could take out someone with a kick. Kyo could too, but he isn't as fast as Yuki. "Damn rat! I'm serious! I hear people talking, and it is definately not Shigure!" Kyo snapped, his fists clenched and his two cat ears poking out in annoyance. "I think i hear something too." I said, but i wasn't very sure if i did or not, and if it was just my mind playing a trick on me. Kyo crossed his arms and turned his back to Yuki. "See, i am not crazy!" Kyo said. All of a sudden, i see a guy that looks almost exactly like Kyo. His hair was even orange. "Eek!" I screeched as i bristled, making the guy with orange hair screech too, i guess i suprised him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Kyo yelled, almost freaked out that he looked just like him. I guess the guy was frightened too. "No, who're you?!" He yelled, pointing at Kyo with an irritated look on his face. Then we heard humming. "Oh crap!" Kyo yelled, jumping into the bush, leaving the guy with orange hair standing in front of me and Yuki. Kagura jumped out of nowhere and started nugging the guy with orange hair. I guess she thinks he's Kyo. I thought. "KYOOOOOO! WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?!" She screamed. The guy with orange hair pushed her away. "What is wrong with you people?!" The orange-haired stranger said. Yuki stayed silent and then put a hand on his forehead. "I think i am imagining things..Two Kyo's? I am living in Hell." He said. "Kyo? I'm Ichigo!" The stranger said. "DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW YOU ARE TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM ME! WHY DO YOU HATE ME KYO?!" She said punching Ichigo. Okay. This is getting creepy. Can you see this from heaven, mom? Then we saw a girl with black, short, shiny hair pop out of the bush. "Ichigo, stop wasting your time with these people. There's a Hollow nearby." She said then shut her mouth when she saw Kyo. "Ichigo." "What?" "Why are there two of you?" "Long story." Wait..A Hollow?


	2. A hollow? Waitwhaaa?

Kyo's POV for this one. :D

** American Idiot**  
** Chapter 2**  
** A Hollow? Wait...whaaa? -**

"Theres no way that somethin' like that could be real!" I said as i slammed my hand on the table. "What about yourself, stupid cat." Yuki said. Oh yeah..I forgot. I was a monster too.  
"Hmmm?" Rukia and Ichigo said, tilting their head slightly. "Uh..N-nevermind. Anyway..So these..Hollows...Are they strong?" Tohru asked Rukia. "Not quite for me and Ichigo over here, but to human beings like you, yes. They are invisible to you though, unless you have spiritual pressure." She had already explained what a Spiritual Pressure is, yet I still didn't get it very well. I was about to ask why we even let them into our house, but i immedietley realized Shigure and his little tune. "High-School girls! High-school girls!" That tune always got on my nerve. The door suddenly slammed open and we saw a guy with a red-ponytail and tattoos all over his face, panting. "Oh, great." Ichigo grumbled. "Renji, what the heck are you doing here?" Rukia asked. He was holding a tiny stuffed orange-teddy-lion-bear-thingie. "Kon has been getting on my nerves!" He threw the stuffed animal on the ground and walked out, closing the door. Okay. I am officially creeped out. You'll never believe this-The stuffed animal got up and jumped to Rukia. "Big sis!" He shouted. His voice irritated my ears. Wait - Why am i only thinking about his annoying voice? I should be thinking about how he has a voice! As it got close enough, she elbowed the stuffed animal and it fell on the ground with a bruise. Me and tohru just sat there next to eachother with a WTF face. Then the red-haired guy-Renji, i think? Yeah. He came back. He looked confused and was also blushing. Tohru looked confused, then i realized he was looking at her. I knew what that meant. Jealousy grew over my body. I didn't want to admit it, but oh yes. I was jealous. "Euuh..W-we didn't invite you here" I said, trying to get him out. Renji looked at me, his blush immedietley going away. "Oh, sorry. I was just checking something out." More like checking someone out. He closed the door but i could still hear him outside the house. Hmph. Like i'd let him fall in love with my-I mean Tohru. I didn't want to see that damned tattoo-face again.

I sat on the roof with my arms behind my head, looking at the sky. I heard footsteps on something metal, so i guessed it was Tohru climbing up here on a ladder. And i was right. I saw her head poke from the side of the roof. "Hi Kyo! Dinner is ready." She said happily. I made a hmmph with a nod of my head. "I'll be there in a minute.." I said. She climbed back down and my face went blank. I was still thinking about that red-head that liked Tohru. I was starting to worry she'd like him more than me. Wait, what was i saying? They haven't even talked before. My stress suddenly went away as i got up and jumped off the roof. I could smell her dinner, the food that was always good. I walked inside and almost broke the table with my fists. Do you know who i saw? Rukia, Ichigo and Renji!

**Uh oh. Kyo is jeaallooouuus**  
**Kyo: AM NOT! *Breaks table with fists***  
**Hehe. Whatever you say. Cx**


End file.
